Barbells and Batteries
by stickyfrog
Summary: Two unlikely characters form a bond over a science project and an affinity for body art - COMPLETE
1. huge tip

**Chapter 1: huge tip**

**Rated M: For language and adult situations. All characters engaging in any sexual acts in later chapters are 18 or over, because children having sex is not my cup of tea!**

"Fucking little bitch!" Eric Cartman's voice rang out through the school hallway, along with the metallic clang of a body slamming against the vast wall of lockers. Butters frantically tried to scramble away but Eric continued to push him back at every attempted escape.

"Eric, p-please stop. I'll give you all the money I have." Butters stammered out nervously.

"Do I look like a charity case? Your money's probably covered in fag germs anyways; I don't want to catch the gay!" Eric laughed and continued to taunt the smaller boy. A few other students chuckled at the scene while retrieving their books from their lockers, not sparing a second glance. This harassment was commonplace, and hardly anyone cared to assist including some of the teachers.

Wendy would sometimes come to the rescue, being the activist she always was, "Cartman, why don't you pick on someone your own size? Oh I'm sorry, no one here _is_ your size!" Butters scrambled away while Eric was distracted.

Craig fumed silently at his locker. No, not because he felt bad for Butters; but because Eric's words infuriated him. Craig had been fourteen years old when he was sure he didn't like girls (Bebe had tried to get him to date her, the kiss was disgustingly wet and she was rather 'handsy', which had made him realize; if the curvy desirable Bebe couldn't turn on his switches, no girl ever would). It's not as if he would _ever _tell anyone, he would simply be alone forever, that's what he had decided. He didn't really like people anyways… maybe he was asexual… However his fantasies were filled with good looking actors from his favored action movies (and occasionally Clyde or Token) so it was only hopeful thinking. He slammed his locker door with a growl.

The bell rang and the students shuffled to their respective homerooms. Why asexuality you ask? Craig's prospects were low, he would probably be in South Park his entire life (With his terrible grades and lack of desire for college) and the town was full of redneck homophobes. The only other homosexual he knew of that was near his age was… Butters. Craig liked men who were … men. Not men who… wore Hello Kitty t-shirts.

Senior year was near conclusion, and Craig had lined up a job at a local tattoo shop so he could move out of his parent's house ASAP. Working while going to school was torture, but it was only a couple of weeks until graduation.

"You have one project to complete before graduation, if you don't complete the project you will fail Chemistry." The science teacher was such a bitch. "It's a group project, and I will be assigning the partners…", she started to list of names and Craig slumped in his chair, hopefully she would give him one of his friends or Kyle or Wendy to make it an easy 'A'. "Eric Cartman and Leopold Stotch."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Eric interrupted her mid-speech, "you can't pair me up with Butters Ms. Johansen, I will most definitely murder him." The other students laughed but nodded at the teacher in agreement, Butters slouched in his chair.

The teacher stiffened but took the others affirmation to heart, "alright, Eric Cartman and Clyde Donovan. Leopold Stotch and Craig Tucker. Stan Marsh and…" Craig ignored the continuing list and threw a death glare in Butter's direction (He would have been paired with Clyde otherwise…). Butters slouched even more and looked worriedly at Craig. "You have the week to come up with any chemistry project we have not explored in this class. You're dismissed."

Craig grabbed his bag and bolted, glad school was over, but he was due at work in fifteen minutes. He could hear small footsteps trying to catch up to him before he exited the building. He turned, Butters was in pursuit. Once the small boy had caught up with Craig his words came out in a fast jumble, "if you want I can do the project for you and just say you worked on it, unless you had a project in mind, I mean chemistry is really easy so I really have no problem doing it all, but I'm totally open to any input…" He kept spewing out words as if he had not thought about what he was going to say.

_Does this kid ever breathe?_ Craig thought before interjecting, "It's not important, I have work today," it came out sounding angry and short, although he didn't mean it, that's just how he sounded when he was in a hurry.

"Where do you work?" Butter's eyes grew wide with the question. _Intrusive!_

"Tattoo shop on Fifth Street…" Craig mumbled, while still walking briskly to his destination.

"You really like that body art stuff, huh? My mom says it's not godly, but she's kind of crazy." Butter's eyes wandered over Craig's sparing miscellaneous piercings and tattoos that were visible to the eye. He thought it made Craig look really cool, especially the two hoops planted below either side of his lower lip, '_snake bites'_ Butter remembered the name and laughed, _Craig is kind of like a snake_.

Craig stopped suddenly and turned towards Butters, "Why are you talking to me? We aren't friends!" He growled in the most intimidating voice he could muster. Butters shrank back, looking properly intimidated.

"S-sorry." Butters took a deep breath before turning on his heel to scamper off in the other direction.

"Good riddance…" Craig mumbled continuing his walk toward work.

* * *

"Hey Charlie." Craig shuffled into the tattoo shop.

"You're late." Charlie glanced up from the large tribal tattoo he was currently grinding into some man's arm.

"Sorry, school…" He grumbled. Charlie grunted in response.

An hour into Craig's work day and he was washing his hands for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Some slutty punk blonde chick (with more facial piercings than the majority of his customers) was batting her eyes from his work table. "I like the pain!" She nearly moaned, hiking her shirt up a little too far. God, he hated it when these freaks hit on him.

"That's wonderful.." Craig's monotone voice barked out sarcastically. He pulled on his blue gloves and grabbed his tools. He decided a countdown or warning for this bitch was unnecessary, after all… she liked it right? The needle got temporarily snagged and he had to push through a second time.

The girl yelped and tears came to her eyes. "You could have warned me," she sniffled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you liked it?" Craig feigned innocence, chuckling on the inside.

"Be nice to the customers Craig, especially the hot ones." Charlie warned, giving the blonde a wink. Everyone in the shop stopped to stare out the window when a pastel blue VW bug pulled up to the front of the shop. "More ladies?" Charlie inquired, waggling his eyebrows. When a boy stepped out of the car Charlie's face fell. Craig narrowed his eyes at Butters, who was walking up to the shop. _Maybe he's going to the ice cream shop next door?_

**DING**

"Hi!" Butters waved a friendly greeting to Charlie.

"What can we do for you today?" Charlie gave Butters and inquisitive once-over. Butters was wearing green skinny jeans, Purple converse, and a too-big spongebob sweater that hung off his shoulder. _Please don't say that you know me…_

"Well, I got a hundred dollars for my eighteenth birthday and I thought it would be really fun to…" He glanced around the shop at the images on the walls and never finished his sentence, perhaps lost in thought. "Craig works here right?" He added suddenly, Craig winced.

"He does some of the piercings, he's in the back. You go to school with him?" Butters nodded frantically. Craig face-palmed behind his curtain. "What can we do for you today?"

"something discreet…" Butters sighed, he didn't know much about all of this but he was determined to have _something_ to talk to Craig about.

"Discreet? How about a dick piercing?" Craig sauntered out from behind the shop. Butters visibly stiffened and blushed. "What are you doing here, Butters?"

"Getting a piercing, of course!" He said instantly. Craig frowned at that. "But not on my… Um." Butters blushed glancing down. "How about my tongue, does that hurt a lot?"

"Yes, it's excruciating." Craig deadpanned.

"It's not so bad," Charlie interjected, "It a little pinch and some soreness for a couple days, no big deal." He shrugged.

"Yay!" Butters clapped his hands together joyously, "this is so exciting!" Craig rolled his eyes and gestured for Butters to come behind the curtain. He climbed up into the chair and smiled widely at Craig, who frowned back.

"We have a tongue ring that says 'insert cock here', did you want that too?" Craig smirked, Butters smile melted.

"That's not very nice." Butters whispered at his lap. Craig felt a twinge of regret in his chest. A jab at Butter's sexuality was uncalled for, it just slipped out.

"Sorry." The word felt foreign on Craig's tongue. Butters immediately perked up again.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." He smiled wide.

When Craig was done washing up and pulling on a new pair of gloves he walked over to Butters and grabbed his chin roughly. "Say Ahh".

Butters opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, his teeth were unnaturally perfect and white. Craig's furrowed his brow…_ jealousy, over this girly freak? _ Craig's teeth were embarrassing, a little crooked on the bottom and stained from cigarettes and coffee. He couldn't help but notice that Butters also smelled really good at this close proximity _Damnit!_ (Most people had a sickening B.O. odor under their perfume, but not Butters. _Hygienic bastard!_). Craig lifted Butters' tongue to examine the web that (if too short) could hinder the process, it was satisfactory. "Honestly the clamp hurts more than the needle does." Craig said, pulling the mentioned device out.

"Clamp?!" Butters tried to say around his pinned tongue before Craig brought the contraption up to his face. His blue eyes widened at the torture device. Craig clamped him and slipped the needle through before Butters could blink. The boy's eyes got glossy but he didn't cry or complain as much as Craig expected. His eyes lit up when Craig handed him the mirror. "Do you think it will make me look cooler? I'm not very good at being cool." The lisp was expected per the new wound but Craig couldn't help but crack a grin at Butters' comment.

"Yes." He answered simply, shrugging.

"I've never seen you smile before, is my voice funny?" Butters said tilting his head to the side and making a goofy face.

Craig grinned again, "Yes. You'll sound better tomorrow." He handed Butters a bottle of mouth wash and sent him back to the counter to pay.

"Sixty dollars even." Charlie rang him up.

"Here, no change please, you can give Craig the rest." Butters smiled and sauntered back to his car.

"Tip?" Craig poked his head out of the curtain looking around like a dog smelling a treat.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, goddamn I wish I got tips this good. I think the fruit likes you." He deposited the remaining forty dollars into Craig's outstretched hand.

"He gave you the whole hundred? Damn…" _What an idiot._

* * *

The next day Craig sought out Butters for the first time in his life, to work on the chemistry project. "Butters, you gave me way too big of a tip." He said walking up behind the shorter boy.

"Oh, that's ok. I want to make sure we get along while we work on the project." _You paid me off to be nice to you? I'm not Cartman for god sakes! _Craig pulled out a small black plastic bag and removed a couple items from it.

"Look, you left enough for a tip and some backup rings so I brought you some. A clear one for discreetness as you mentioned…" He held the clear plastic ring up. "and…"

"The 'insert cock here' one? I hope you brought me that!" Craig stopped and looked at Butters with wide eyes and a slight blush. Butters couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing, "I'm kidding! The look on your face…"

Craig shook his head, "just a happy face, I thought you might be into that sort of thing…but you can't change it for a little while."

"Thanks!" Butters grinned widely at him, Craig frowned. "So I was thinking, why don't we do a human battery for the assignment, it's really easy we just need some supplies, like wood blocks and copper and stuff but we can get it all at the hardware store."

"K," Craig shrugged, he really didn't care less, as long as he passed.

**A/N: What can I say, I like rare pairings, and they're more of a challenge to write. If you would like me to continue please let me know. Thank you for reading!**


	2. panicked

**Chapter 2: panicked**

**Rated M: For language and adult situations between consenting adults. **

Craig expected Butters' room to be what everyone suspected, likely with children's posters scattered on the walls and fluffy unicorn stuffed animals littering his bed. He was shocked to find that Butter's room was very grown up, tidy, slate blue bed set, periodic table poster… it was really BORING. This is how he imagined Wendy testicle-burger's room looked.

Butters walked over to his closet and carefully opened the door. Ah, there was the inevitable rainbow of color (Did Butters even own any black clothes? Craig's closet looked like an angry bear's dark cave). He peeled off his sweater and placed it carefully on a hanger before closing the door to magic-color-clothes-land.

Craig watched (bored out of his mind) as Butters ran around setting up metal plates, blocks of wood, wires, and most puzzling a bowl of water in various places on his computer desk. He eventually beckoned Craig over to the pile of junk. "Just hold onto these plates first…" Butters backed up with a strange device in his hands, Craig glared at him and narrowed his eyes. "If you put your hands in the water first you should generate more electricity…" Butters mumbled, seemingly to the device.

"Great…" Craig said, unenthusiastically.

"Well," Butters looked up into his eyes for a moment before turning away again, "Do it."

Craig signed heavily before dipping his hands into the cold water and returning them to the metal plates. "Are we going to get an A?" Craig mumbled at Butters.

"Well, I sure hope so." Butters frowned. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Butters set the device on his bed and wandered out of his room.

_God, Butters is so infuriating sometimes… _Craig glanced around, the urge to snoop on Butters growing like an evil bubble within him. _Desk drawer, junk. Closet, blinding (But surprisingly no dresses, ha!). Under the bed, spotless. Between the matress… WHOA jackpot. _Craig glanced at the door before settling down on Butters bed with his lone pornography magazine. _How did he get his hands on this? Don't his morals object? _Craig chuckled to himself. The magazine was very explicit, Craig could see Butters enjoying a tame playgirl magazine, but _this _was some vulgar imagery. He grinned flipping through the pages until he heard footsteps headed his way. He quickly shoved the book into the back of his pants And sat down (trying, but failing to look innocent).

"I should probably head out, I'm pretty tired." Craig feigned a yawn, stretching his arms over his head.

"Well, alright," Butters smiled, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yep." Craig shuffled out backwards to hide the unmistakable object shoved into the back of his jeans.

* * *

Butters hated his insomnia; he was nearly always awake until midnight, and sometimes later. He wanted to try all the suggestions like lights out an hour before bedtime, avoiding caffine, lavender soap, ect… but there was only one thing that worked… Butters sighed miserably _I'm such a disgusting pervert_. He stood from his bed and lifted the mattress just a little bit… it was gone. _Did I move it? _ Butters' eyes widened. _What if my dad finds it? _He panicked, tearing his room to pieces. _Oh no! My dad will kill me! _Butters did not sleep that night.

He dragged his feet on the way from his car to his homeroom class. Dark eye circles laughed at him in the mirror this morning. his paranoia was warranted, his father had sent him to three different camps trying to squash the gay out of him, and he had assured his father it had worked the last time _Lies_.

Craig turned his head when Butters shuffled past him in the hallway, he looked like hell. He was his normal perky self yesterday. "Hey!" He snapped. The blonde turned slowly towards the noise and yawned tiredly. "What happened to you?" Craig snapped.

"Couldn't," _Yawn_ "sleep." Butters rubbed at his eyes.

"Why?"

"I lost something…" Butters frowned and glanced at the ground. Craig's eyes widened, _Did he notice?_ He was sure it had just been sitting there collecting dust.

"What did you lose?" Craig lifted an eyebrow.

"It's … it's nothing." Butters blushed. Craig chuckled.

"Fag!" Cartman walked by and gave Butters a hard shove in Craig's direction sending him flying into Craig's chest.

"Ompf." Butters backed away quickly, blushing even more and looking terrified, "So- Sorry." He looked frightened, _what does he think I'm going to do? Hit him for falling on me? Jesus, he's like an abused puppy. _

"It's ok," he frowned at the smaller boy, "see ya." Craig stalked off towards homeroom.

* * *

"How many guinea pigs have you had in your whole life?" Butters mumbled, leaning down next to Craig's guinea pig tank, which currently had two residents.

"Twelve, total. My mom keeps buying them for me…"

"Well, I just wanted to drop off the lab paperwork, I just did two of them since they're exactly the same. You can add notes if you want." Butters shrugged. Their project was due the next day, they were exchanging information to brush up (Mostly Butters telling Craig what he should say).

"Just put it on my desk, I'll look at it later. _Not._

Butters sauntered over to Craig's desk and laid the paper down. A glossy corner of a magazine was poking up haphazardly from the desk drawer as if it had been shoved in there in a rush. Butters swallowed hard. _It's probably just a car magazine or something … It couldn't possibly be… _Butters grabbed the magazine corner and pulled up lightly. The desk drawer swung open revealing Butters' missing dirty magazine that _no one _should ever know about. A confused mix of anger and embarrassment ran through his body.

Craig jumped when he heard a loud smack come from his desk. The drawer was opened completely and Butters had retrieved the stolen magazine and slammed it down on Craig's computer desk.

"Uh…" Craig didn't know what to say.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you, that's stealing!" Butters shoved the magazine into his backpack.

Craig was still speechless; he sat there gaping like a fish.

"Just trying to get a laugh at my expense like everyone else?" Butters growled angrily. Craig had never seen him angry, and yet tears were still tugging at the blonde's eyes. "You have no idea how hard it is to be me!" he then lowered his head and the crying started and Craig thought his head was going to explode.

"I didn't take it to make fun of you…" Craig's face felt warm and he was nauseous. He was sure if he opened his mouth again he would puke all over the floor.

"Why…" Butters continued sniffling, slowly backing towards the door.

Craig took a deep breath, he had never intended on telling anyone _ever._ "I just… wanted to look at it." Craig felt liquid in his eyes. _No! no crying, suck it up, you're a man!_ "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would make you so mad." Craig stopped because he could hear emotion in his voice, which was starting to make him angry, his calm demeanor was a shield he had worked on for such a long time.

Butters looked up again with his wet eyes that hadn't actually shed a tear yet, "I'll see you at school, Craig…" He left, without another word.

**A/N:XxDarkSarcasm1010xX: Personally I would attempt just about any pairing (As long as it's not totally appalling…) **


	3. Flute Solo

**Chapter 3: Flute Solo **

**A/N: So glad for all the follows and favorites I've gotten. If you have time to review I would appreciate it (I'm working on **_**three**_** stories right now and posting chapters rather rapidly, I need to know if any of these can be cut out if they're terrible) Please and thank you. **

**Rated M: For language and adult situations between consenting adults. **

The classroom tables were littered with cheap-crap science projects, several people copping out with a volcano or some hippie pollution experiment. Butters was late for class.

"Where's your partner Mr. Tucker?" The science teacher asked, scribbling something on her clipboard.

"I don't know."

"And your project?"

"Butters has it."

"Hm." She walked away, still frantically scribbling on her clipboard.

Craig had never been so happy to see Butters as he scampered through the door holding a box full of junk (Their project). _Thank god! _He couldn't afford to fail this class, he'd have to repeat senior year.

Butters was… not happy to see Craig. He slammed the box down on the table in front of Craig and turned away, huffing angrily. "You set it up, I don't care if we fail," his voice was small. He childishly turned his head to stick out his tongue at Craig, showing the glistening little ring Craig had placed there.

Craig frowned, looking into the box. He wished he'd listened, he had no idea how this worked. He snarled at Butters. "Just help me… please?"

"Fine! But only because _I'm_ a nice person, unlike _you."_ Butters said shortly, Craig grimaced. Butters began setting up the project, Craig just stayed out of his way.

Long story short – they got a 'B' on the assignment, thanks to Butters of course.

* * *

Craig fell onto his bed after school, it had been the last day and graduation was right around the corner. He was so relieved it was finally over, especially with Butters kind of knowing his deep dark secret (Which was terrifying). _Damn _He wished he still had that magazine though, he should have hidden it better, or kept Butters out of his room. _Still have the internet I guess… _He thought, but his chair was so inconveniently uncomfortable.

He plopped down in his cheap rickety office chair. _Time for a flute solo_, He grinned. The wonders of free streaming porn; convenient yet repetitive. Craig couldn't help it if his mind wandered to some of his friends while watching random strangers; it was all in good fun and meant very little. _That guy kind of looks like Kevin and the other guy kind of looks like Token, ha ha why not? Eh? _Craig grinned evilly while thinking of his two straight friends fucking each other like porn stars. While nearing the end of his 'solo' his eyes slipped shut for a moment and of all things _Butters_ popped into his head. _What the fuck? No!_ He didn't stop himself though… it was all in good fun… right? When he finished he was bewildered, _Butters just made me… Well imaginary Butters begging for my cock did… hm. _Craig decided he wouldn't think any more on this, he would just forget it ever happened.

* * *

Butters was shocked to find that no one mentioned the magazine or how much of pervert he was or… anything! He was sure Craig was going to tell everyone but no one was even looking at him funny. _Whew, dodged a bullet… Maybe Craig really was just curious? Ha Ha that's silly! _

He was so glad school was finally over, he could start seriously looking for a college. Maybe he could move to a city where he'd be more accepted, where he could find his prince charming. There definitely weren't any princes in South Park! _Except maybe Stan Marsh, he was really charming. _Butters laughed to himself, thinking of the anger on Wendy's face if she found out about Butters' occasional fantasies about her boyfriend.

Butters was going to be a real struggling artist abroad, try to become popular and sell out! That was his ten year plan. Photography, drawing, music, whatever he could get his hands on at college. Maybe musical theatre! _Oh hamburgers… I don't really know what I want to do…._

Butters ran his barbell against the back of his teeth, _Oh no! I think of Craig every time I do that! _He glanced at the little brown paper bag on his nightstand that Craig had brought him at school, with extra rings; he didn't _have _to bring them. It had been… nice? No, Craig wasn't nice _ever_, it had been slightly thoughtful? That didn't sound right either.

It _did_ make him look a little cooler, he stuck his tongue out at himself in the bathroom mirror while gearing up to brush his teeth. _Really cool! I wish I had lip rings like Craig. _Butters pulled down his bottom lip, thinking about how they'd look on him.

* * *

Craig hadn't expected to ever see Butters again (besides graduation), especially not in the tattoo shop. Sure enough Butters' bright smile came through the door

"Hi," Butters started, "Charlie right?" He grinned brightly at the older man, shaking his hand.

"Came crawling back, huh? How's the tongue?" Charlie drawled out.

"Great!" Butters stuck his tongue to show the healed ring perched on his taste buds.

"What can we help you with today?"

"I was thinking about getting one right here," Butters pointed to one side of his lower lip, "And here." Butters pointed to the other side of his lower lip.

"Snakes then? Tucker!" Craig begrudgingly came out from behind the curtain. "Customer." Charlie pushed Butters in Craig's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Craig mumbled at the floor.

"To get a piercing," Butters answered matter-of-factly.

"Riiiight…" Craig turned sharply and started to set up his gear and gloves.

Butters perched himself on the dentist-esque chair, watching Craig prepare.

"You couldn't have gone to a different shop?" Craig questioned as he sanitized Butters' lip.

"This is the only one that's close." Craig grabbed Butters' lip rougher than necessary, "Ow!"

_Craig had imagined just last night, those sweet lips wrapped around his…. NO!_ Craig growled at himself, Butters gave him a worrying look.

It had been happening more and more, Craig's thoughts kept wandering from internet porn to kinky scenes of dominating Butters, tying him up, spanking him, and making him beg… it just wouldn't stop! It was infuriating, especially now that he had this demon at such close proximity.

The first needle went through with more ease than the tongue piercing had been. _He won't be able to give a hummer with his lip sore anyways… fuck, stop thinking about it! _ After the second ring was inserted Butters mouth instinctively snapped shut a little, not his teeth but his lips were pressing gently into Craig's finger. He pulled the gloved finger out a little too slowly. It was kind of … _Erotic! _Craig stumbled back and knocked over the tray of metal tools.

Butters noticed Craig's arousal but didn't say anything, blushing and turning his head to the side. Maybe Craig got some kind of sick joy out of stabbing people.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck! _It was a moment of weakness, a kind he'd never experienced before. He quickly slapped on his cold exterior and yanked his shirt down a little. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" He snapped, to make himself feel more in control. It ended up sounding incredibly stupid because Butters wasn't even looking at him when he said it.

**A/N: I won't drag it out too much longer, I just like a little plot and never want them to seem like sappy girls who fall in LOVE in five seconds **_**That's ridiculous**_** (plus: established relationships are no fun)… **


	4. Heroin Hero

**Chapter 4: Heroin Hero**

**A/N: Is anyone even reading this?**

**Rated M: For language and adult situations between consenting adults. **

* * *

Butters was thrilled, no one had ever liked him like _that_ before. Well… Craig didn't say he liked him or anything but Butters wasn't stupid, he could piece it together pretty well. Maybe 'like' was even a strong word, Craig was attracted? Craig certainly wasn't a child anymore so he wouldn't have gotten a _you know what_ from nothing at all…

Butters paid the man behind the counter for his new wounds and exited the shop. He stopped before getting into his car and glanced at his reflection in a puddle. "I kind of look like a b-bad ass!" Butters grinned down at himself, the smile tugging at the offending studs. "Ow, sure hurts though."

* * *

It was a feeling Craig had never experienced before, so he found it challenging to put a name to it. He hadn't seen the happy little blonde for two weeks, which meant everything was going great! He also wondered how Butters was doing, what he was doing, how his piercings were healing… He'd seen a blue beetle pull into the parking lot the other day and actually physically 'brightened up' at the thought of Butters stepping out of the car, when an older lady emerged, Craig had… gotten his hopes up? So that's what that feels like… It was a void his subconscious had developed on its own. _If you were just nice to him he would be around, be your friend, possibly with benefits? _ Craig scowled at his inner turmoil, and flipped it off for good measure.

When Craig arrived at work on Friday, half asleep and juggling a hot coffee in his gloved hand, Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Craig knew where he was, he could hear the soft buzzing in the back room. Who got a tattoo at eight in the morning? "Jesus, that smarts!" Craig's eyes widened at the voice.

"Butters?" Craig asked, peeking around the corner.

"Oh! Hi, Craig!" Butters smiled brightly. Craig's insides melted into a pile of mush, his face stayed cold.

"What are you doing _now_?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Paying for my services," Charlie growled at Craig from behind the slim shoulder he was attacking, "Get to work, Tucker."

Craig wasn't sure what that was about, he didn't have anything to do yet. He carefully set up some of his tools and scrubbed his hands. After set-up he silently peeked around the corner to watch his boss manhandle Butters, the new object of Craig's desire. Butters kept cringing, but made some faces that he might _perhaps_ make in pleasure. Some little sighs, moans, grunts… Craig blushed, he was getting aroused watching Butters' tattoo session. _What's wrong with me? God, this is so fucking hot. _Craig shamefully palmed himself, only enough to look like he was re-adjusting and made his way to the bathroom.

Butters could feel tears stinging the side of his eyes. He had been tough for about twenty minutes before the pain had become slightly unbearable, now it had been nearly an hour. "Almost finished." Charlie muttered. Butters cheered on the inside, he'd definitely had enough torture for one day.

Butters grinned with joy at the tattoo on his small bicep, it was a brightly colored cartoonish dragon. He glanced around, looking for Craig as he paid for the art. "Is Craig still here?" He asked openly.

"Should be." Charlie muttered, counting Butter's bills.

Craig came out of the bathroom as if on queue, Butters smiled in his direction. He'd be lying to himself if he said he'd come here just for his first tattoo, he had hoped to see Craig today. His prior science partner looked ravishing as usual; that amazing _I don't give a shit_ look that worked for him _so well_.

"Hey Craig." Butters waved.

Craig turned his head toward the greeting. Butters slowly stuck his tongue out between the two studs in his lip and just barely wiggled it in a suggestive way (not enough for Charlie to notice) before sucking it back up into his mouth. He was wearing the happy face ring Craig had picked out for him. Craig scowled at him in return, making Butters laugh childishly. "Let's see it then…" Craig motioned toward Butter's arm. The blonde turned, lifted his sleeve, and pulled back the corner of the gauze. It was a sickeningly sweet purple dragon cartoon that looked like the beast from 'Heroin Hero'. It was the lamest thing Craig had ever seen! But… it kind of suited him.

"You'll have to show me all of _yours _someday." Butters glanced at the few ends of tattoos poking out of Craig's clothes. They were mostly practice sessions for Charlie, Craig shrugged at Butter's suggestion. Butters was blinking more than usual, he was leaning over the counter with a _predatory_ grin, he was giving Craig a very sleezy once-over.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Craig crossed his arms over his chest in defense.

Butters pulled a sucker out of his pocket, un-wrapped it and brought it to his mouth. "Like what?" He was licking the sucker in such a sensual way; Craig couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"Like THAT!" Charlie laughed at Craig's outburst.

"See ya around!" Butters said playfully before strolling out of the shop.

"God damnit." Craig mumbled, watching the boy leave. _He looks good with all those piercings and that tattoo… is he trying to impress me or does he actually want all that? Wait… why would he be trying to impress me? Of course not… _

* * *

It had been cruel and wasn't Butters' usual style but he wasn't sure how to go about pursuing Craig. Men usually liked when _girls_ acted all dubiously-slutty-ish, so he thought he'd give it a try. Butters was practically itching for the moment when he told Craig _he knew_.

_I know you like me more than I like yooou! _ Butters thought laughing softly to himself.

Butters started skipping across the square pieces of sidewalk joyfully trying to avoid the cracks and in a very happy very white voice he started singing Coolio, "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death! I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left! Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long, That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone. Tee hee."

An old woman looked up at him while he was walking and shook her head in disappointment.


	5. Angry Kitty

**Chapter 5: **

**A/N: I'll keep going for a couple chapters but if it's not really getting the hits my other stories are I'm going to have to delete it, I'm working on four total stories right now (although I have plenty of time to do so and update very often). I'd rather replace this with another more appealing story if that's the case. Any suggestions? **

**Don't you just hate when MS Word tries to correct things like 'Butters was' to 'Butters were' because it thinks I'm talking about a pair of butter, even though 2 butter would still just be butter. Stupid program… **

**Rated M: For language and adult situations between consenting adults. **

* * *

Charlie always said that fifty percent of people who got body art became addicted. Whether it was to the pain or the elation of choosing how they look didn't matter. Craig didn't take Butters for this type of person but he was wrong…

Butters was back in the shop four days later. He'd gotten paid and was itching for more. Charlie leaned over the counter and greeted the boy warmly, he was always pleased with returning customers and wanted to keep them loyal to his shop. "How about a freebie today? Since you're such a great customer!" Charlie said.

"Oh! That's so exciting!" Butters clapped his hands together animatedly.

"Means it's going to be an inferior job." Craig mumbled from the back.

"Shut up, you!" Charlie shouted, Butters laughed. "Craig needs some practice with ink, so I can take a damn vacation every once in a while. Why don't you go be his practice canvas?" Craig snarled at the suggestion.

"Okie dokie." Butters sauntered to the back where Craig was setting up his ink and gun, he'd only done two tattoos ever and they were on himself and Charlie. His hands were shaking from the nerves. What if he couldn't properly draw what he was asked for?

"What do you want and where do you want it?" Craig hissed between his teeth at Butters who took a step back.

"Whatever you think would look good?" Butters suggested.

_Damn, I'm going to fuck with him good… _"Just… anything then?" Craig asked, feigning innocence. Butters nodded gleefully. "Okie dokie…" He mocked. "The lower back is reeeaally popular…" Craig added, to make sure Butters couldn't foil his plans.

"ok!" Butters got onto the table and sat down.

Craig took his marker and wrote '_SLUT_' on Butters' lower back in fancy loopy letters. "That tickles." Butters was trying not to squirm. Craig didn't warn him about the initial little stab so Butters jerked in response. "Hold still!" Craig barked, _You slut… haha. _

Butters was a good sport throughout the process. Charlie came strolling into the back of the shop and stood behind Craig to examine his handy work, "Oh, is that so?" He asked jokingly.

"What? What is it?" Butters tried to crane his neck to see Craig's work.

"Nothing!" Craig growled and glare at Charlie.

"You didn't… tell him to do whatever he wanted, did you?" Charlie asked Butters, worried. "Good thing I can do cover ups well…" He added quietly.

"What?" butters asked again, still trying to look at his lower back.

"Alright, your tramp stamp is done!" Craig chuckled.

"My what?" Charlie handed Butters a mirror to look at Craig's handiwork. Butters didn't say anything for a while, he just stared at the large 'SLUT' written above his ass and sighed.

Butters wasn't mad per say, he was honestly kind of amused. "You _would_ know wouldn't you?" Butters said in a lusty tone. Craig blushed, Charlie's jaw dropped. Butters snickered behind his hand.

"No! I wouldn't! I wouldn't know!" Craig's apathetic wall had been smashed to pieces; he was blushing and looked worried and scared.

"You owe me." Butters crossed his arms, he would take advantage of Craig's moment of weakness, _full advantage._

"Owe you what?!" Craig was still flustered and Charlie was giving him a weird look.

"I show you mine" Butters gestured at his back, "you show me yours…" He had asked to see Craig's art the last time he was in the shop.

"You did tell him you would." Charlie mentioned.

"I did not!" Craig said wildly, Charlie enjoyed watching him be tortured! "Fine…" He grumbled, pulling off his t-shirt.

Butters' mouth watered, _Oh hamburgers – he looks really good shirtless. _Craig pointed at the first one on the back of his shoulder (some little Celtic knot), "First one – crap shop in Denver. Second," He pointed at a wobbly-shitty looking angry cat on his arm, "Drunk with a friend who wanted practice. Third," He pointed at the detailed torn batwing on the back of his other shoulder, "My first one by Charlie." He continued naming them off, Butters was keeping track in his head _8,9,10,11… _"The other two I can't show you." He pulled his shirt back on.

"Why not?"

"It would be considered indecent exposure." Craig frowned.

"More the reason you should show me!" Butters laughed, Craig was blushing again.

"Get a room…" Charlie grumbled retreating to the front desk.

"Aren't you mad?" Craig asked, referring to the 'SLUT' tattoo.

"Not really…"

* * *

Butters knew Craig didn't work on Sunday mornings, so it was the perfect time to go and visit Charlie. "No Craig today?" Butters asked leaning his head through the door.

"Not til two. You need eye candy around for you to spend money? I could hold up a picture of him on my phone for you." He snickered.

"I was actually hoping he wasn't…" Butters started, this got Charlie's attention. "I want you to fix the abysmal tattoo Craig gave me."

"Cover up?" Charlie assumed.

"No….I had something else in mind…."

Craig traipsed into the shop at 2:05, rubbing his eyes. He had stayed up all night drinking by himself, like a regular alcoholic. _I'm going to turn out just like my fucking old man… _

Charlie was at the counter, grinning about something. "Don't look so happy, it's painful to look at. Did you get laid or something?" He asked, taking off his coat.

"Nope." Charlie chuckled.

The bathroom door opened which got Craig's attention. Butters came strolling out with the same shit-eating grin on his face Charlie had when he came in. "What?" Craig asked nervously looking between the two.

"He just came in for a touch up!" Charlie snorted behind his hand, trying to control his laughter.

Craig narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. "Let me see…"

"Only if you show me your other two…" Butters smiled wickedly.

Craig shoved Butters back into the bathroom. Butters was stunned and quiet but he watched as Craig began unbuckling his belt. "A little forward there…" Butters said shyly.

Craig pulled his jeans down to reveal a tiny star on his inner-lower hip, right in that dipping V that disappeared to his nether region. He turned and pulled down his jeans a little further to show Butters the one on his ass that said 'Kiss it!', Butters giggled. Craig angrily pulled his jeans back up and glared at butters.

The blonde blushed and turned around, lifting his shirt up so Craig could see the new addition to the tramp stamp. It now read "CRAIG'S SLUT".


	6. Practice makes perfect

**Chapter 6: Practice makes perfect**

**A/N: It's ok Tayvie, I appreciate your support and I appreciate the silent followers/favs as well. **

**I did notice some spelling errors in prev chapters, they will be fixed in due time… **

**Rated M: For language and adult situations between consenting adults. Warning: This chapter is very sexed-up, if you don't want to read it… (than why are you reading my stories?! Have you **_**seen **_**the other deplorable things I write?!) I mean… just skip this chapter. **

* * *

Craig laughed, he genuinely jubilantly laughed at Butters' new tattoo claiming himself as Craig's property. "You're going to regret that someday." He snickered.

"I _thought _you'd like it!" Butters exclaimed joyfully, peering over his shoulder.

"Who said I like it?"

Butters leaned over a little bit suggestively, sticking his ass in Craig's direction. "I thought you might like to have something to read when you finally fuck me. Isn't that why you put it there, so you could look at it…" Craig could happily say he was _not_ easily embarrassed, but _this?!_ Craig blushed furiously. Of course Craig wasn't going to let his cold wall just crumble to pieces because Butters had said 'fuck me', he had a reputation to uphold, and he was supposed to be intimidating!

"Who says I'm going to?" Craig growled, crossing his arms.

Butters stood back up and walked toward the taller man. "I'm not as stupid and naive as you think I am." The image of the very raunchy dirty magazine popped into Craig's head… no Butters wasn't immature at all. "You look at me like you _want_ to."

Craig grabbed the front of Butters' shirt to press him up against the wall and smashed their mouths together painfully. "Fine, you want me to fuck you, I'll fucking shatter you into pieces. Now get out of my fucking shop." Craig gave him a final shove against the wall before exiting the bathroom.

Butters grinned, straightened his clothes and left the shop as instructed.

* * *

Butters jumped when a knock came to his bedroom door, he dropped the book he was reading on his bed and pulled his door open. His father was on the other side, he scowled at the piercings adorning his son's face and said, "Someone's at the door for you."

Butters walked down stairs and swung the door opened. Craig was standing there looking pissed and bored. "Sup?" butters said in a small voice, he hadn't expected the other to show up at his parent's house.

"Get in the fucking car!" Craig barked, pointing at the beat up black sadan in the drive way, crookedly parked behind his parent's car.

"O-ok." Butters grabbed his coat and walked quickly over to the car. The inside smelled like smoke and old food and there were burns in the upholstery but he didn't say anything as Craig climbed into the driver's side. "Where are we going?" Butters asked wringing his hands together nervously; Craig might be taking him somewhere private to kick his ass.

"Neither of us has our own place, so I'm taking you somewhere private so I can fuck you." Craig said very bluntly. Butters glanced back at the messy backseat; it didn't look comfortable at all.

"In the _car?_" Butters asked incredulously.

Craig didn't answer verbally, he just nodded, looking unimpressed, unfazed, and generally bored. _Is that how someone usually looks before they have sex?_ Butters thought. He was excited he was finally going to lose his virginity, he wasn't scared at all (he had _practiced_ with toys before, after all), just pure eagerness enveloped him. "Aren't you fucking scared of me, or nervous or something?" Craig said angrily.

"Do you want me to be scared or nervous?" Butters wasn't sure what Craig wanted at all, he was very difficult to read.

Craig shrugged, growling in frustration. He'd thought Butters would say no, run away, shake like a leaf. Anything but this calm smile the other was giving him. He'd told Butters the previous day that he was going to '_shatter him into pieces'_ that should have freaked him out, right?

Craig finally parked after a long twenty minute drive. It was the 'point' kids would go to make out with their girlfriends and other such trash, but it was during the day so it was quiet and secluded. Craig sighed while turning off the ignition. "Get in the back." He said without even looking at Butters.

Butters did as he was told without protest, climbing over the seats. Craig wouldn't be able to climb back like Butters, he was too tall so he stepped out of the car and climbed into the back via the door. Craig had decided he was going to treat Butters like an object, like a true _slut_ as his tattoo read, but he couldn't look in those eyes… they were too innocent and it would ruin everything. Craig grabbed Butters' wrist and harshly pulled the blonde on top of himself, the small boy gasped at the quick movement. Craig was still avoiding looking at the other's face, he just needed to get this out of his system.

Butters bravely tried to kiss Craig but the angry man beneath him turned his head away harshly. He watched as Craig reached down to unbutton his own pants, just like in the bathroom yesterday but with other intentions. "I always wanted to know what it felt like to have a pierced tongue on my dick." He mused gesturing at his lap; he was still not looking directly at Butters which made the other boy worried.

Butters took the hint and scooted down to align his face with Craig's hips. Craig propped his arms up behind his head to try and relax, although in the cramped car one of his long legs was bent a little awkwardly. He left Butters to pull his half-mast erection out of his jeans, the boy's hands brought it fully to life. When Craig felt that wet mouth hit him he arched up making Butters gag a little, but it didn't discourage him from continuing. Craig could tell the other was trying hard to use the ring, to make Craig feel the little piece of metal but he could barely feel it (He'd have to get Butters a bigger one for it to matter). He was going too slow for Craig's tastes so he grabbed a chunk of the blonde hair between his legs and started moving the other boy's head manually. Butters gagged a little more but still didn't pull away or complain. It felt amazing, but at this rate he wouldn't be able to follow through on that promise.

"Alright, as much fun as I'm sure you're having," Craig started while pulling up on the chunk of hair in his fist. He accidently glanced at Butters' face. His eyes were glassy and rimmed with red (probably from the gagging), he was flushed, and his hair was a mess. _It was beautiful_. Craig pushed harshly on the boy's chest sending him flying back into the opposite door. "Turn around." He growled.

Butters got up on all fours, turning his body away from Craig and glanced out the window to double check no one was around. Craig reached around to unbutton Butters' jeans and pulled them down to his mid-thigh along with his underwear. There was a little pop of a cap behind him, probably whatever Craig had decided to use for lube and Butters suddenly got an idea in his head… "Do you have a condom?" He asked dumbly.

"No!" Craig smacked the inside of Butters' thigh indicating he wanted Butters to spread his legs a little wider. Butters felt something _really cold_ being poured onto his backside and he shivered. Craig didn't bother with any advanced preparation, he immediately pressed his cock against Butters who hissed at the intrusion. _Good thing I practiced… _Butters thought woefully _This is gonna… OW! _Butters tensed up but relaxed immediately; he knew tension would only lead to more pain. Butters couldn't help but whimper at the first couple of thrusts that felt like sand paper on fire inside him. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, each movement Craig made was becoming more enjoyable. After a couple of minutes Butters reached down to grab himself, surrendering to the fact that Craig was _not_ going to do it for him.

A few embarrassing involuntary moans and grunts escaped from Butters' mouth at the intense feeling, he started to push back against Craig's thrusts making him go harder and deeper without permission, and he heard Craig _moan_ and it sounded so good. Butters came first, still pushing back against the man behind him to help bring him to completion as well.

When they were finished they both frantically pulled their clothes back on and collapsed into a sitting position. They sat silently for a few minutes; the only sound was their gasping pants of breath from the vigorous activity. Butters snuck a glance in Craig's direction and was shocked to see a vacant wide-eyed stare in his direction. Craig didn't looked pissed off, or cold, or mean, or intimidating, or anything; just in awe of the act that just transpired. As soon as Craig realized how Butters was looking at him he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the seat in front of him and let out a long shaky breath.

Butters wanted to say something to break the silence so he grumpily asked, "Are you going to take me home now?"

Craig sat up and looked at the blonde, who looked a little upset. What did Craig expect? He hadn't shown the other any compassion and yet… this had been the best day of his life _because _of Butters. He couldn't have imagined how incredible it would be, he thought sex would be boring and shitty like everything else. He should have kissed the boy next to him, praised him, gave _him_ some foreplay; but he'd been greedy and rude. "I'm sorry." He said, Butters looked at him, blinking in an adorable confused manner.

"Why?"

"I should have… I don't know. Do you wanna… hang out?" Craig tried, shrugging.

"If you want to…" Butters' expression softened. Craig crawled across the backseat towards the other boy, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Those sweet eyes were maddening.

"Thank you." Craig said sincerely. He got out of the back of the car and back into the driver's seat.

"Where do you want to go?" Butters asked, climbing over the seat as he had last time.

"Movies?" Craig said, he wanted it to be dark, he didn't want anyone to _see them_…


	7. Shooting

**Chapter 7: Shooting**

**A/N: Short chapter - but necessary to the… plot? Lol, right… plot; there was some of that in the first couple chapters *evil laugh***

**Rated M: For language and adult situations between consenting adults.**

* * *

The boys had chosen some crappy action movie that made Craig want to bash his head against the seat in front of him. Butters didn't look like he was enjoying it either, but he was putting up a good mask as usual. "We can leave if you want…" Butters whispered in his ear. Craig only had one mask – angry indifference. He thought about pushing Butters' head into his lap, which would make the movie worthwhile; then again, he'd already used Butters like a cheap tissue today… maybe another time.

Craig noticed Butters squirming in the seat next to him, likely sore and uncomfortable from their auto romp, maybe leaking a bit. It wasn't like Craig to feel bad, but he'd caused the other's discomfort and then asked him to sit for a couple hours. "Ok, let's go." He sighed.

As they were leaving the theatre Craig stopped walking and lit a cigarette. "C-can I have one?" Butters asked timidly.

Craig stared at the other for a long moment, taking a drag from the smoke hanging from his lips. "You don't smoke."

"S-sure I do." It was a lie, but Butters was trying to look cool, to impress Craig. The tall man handed Butters one of his smokes and lit the tip for him. Butters' first hit wasn't inhaled, he merely sucked it into his mouth and blew out which made Craig laugh. The taste would take some getting used to, but Butters was determined. He braved a small inhale again, he coughed a little but bravely hit it again. He could get used to this, it tasted like Craig's mouth and he'd only been allowed to taste _that_ twice.

Craig thought Butters looked kind of cool standing there smoking like an idiot, his cute little piercings gleaming in the sun, and his stupid Heroin Hero tattoo. _He'd look pretty good with a Mohawk, Jesus I'm corrupting him and it feels so right. _

He took Butters home after that, his father immediately started yelling about Butters smelling like smoke before the front door closed he heard Butters say, "I was around people who were smoking, I wasn't!" Little lying devil! Craig started his engine and pulled away.

* * *

Craig couldn't stop thinking about his 'date' with Butters. He couldn't stop thinking about how good butters looked after being gagged… that didn't sound right… after being choked with Craig's dick. He quickly realized that Butters would likely do _anything_ Craig asked; he'd change his appearance permanently, take on a life threatening habit, and basically be raped and still keep that smile in place. He was practically asking to be changed.

He'd already planned their next 'outing' or 'date' or whatever, he'd take Butters to the shooting range, one of his favorite past times. He could see how Butters looked with a gun; it was probably hot, and almost certainly dangerous. Craig expected another fuck but he'd try to be _nice_, maybe even _giving_ to make sure he could reel Butters in. There was always the chance Butters would find someone else to chase around, especially with how good the boy was looking lately.

'_Maybe asexual'_ virgin Craig used to muse, but maybe not…

It was his day off work and he was pulling into Butter's parent's driveway, he was spending his lethargic Sunday kidnapping his object of lust again. He knocked on the door lazily, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Mr. Stotch answered the door again, waving his hang around dramatically to rid of the smoke cloud. "What do _you _want?" He growled at Craig.

"Butters." Craig replied, removing the smoke from his mouth glaring murderously at the man in front of him. Mr. Stotch closed the door while he retreated to grab his son.

Butters answered the door, surprisingly dressed in mostly dark colors; another prelude to his trying to impress Craig. It was a semi-failure because the black shirt he was wearing had a picture of Domo* on it, but it suited him.

"Get in the fucking car!" He repeated his remark from their last date, except this time he couldn't help grinning.

Butters nodded vigorously grabbing his coat and scampered over to the car. "Where are we going?" Butters asked nervously, likely thinking this would be a repeat of the last time.

"Shooting." Craig gestured at the pistol in his backseat.

"Oh." Butters sat silently through the remainder of the car ride, likely distressed about handling a gun.

They arrived at the course and geared up. "If you don't hold it right it'll smash your hand." Craig said loudly over the earmuffs and booming gun noises from all around them. Butters kept jumping at the noises making him look a bit like Tweek. He positioned Butters' hands on his gun and aimed it near the range. "Don't point it at anyone _ever, _even if you aren't touching the trigger." Butters nodded.

Butters aimed at the target and shot, squeezing his eyes closed. Craig watched in amazement as the bullet hit the target right in the crotch. Craig cringed, "That's not cool." He manually raised the small boy's hands trying to aim more at the head, "Open your eyes." Butters complied and looked over at Craig's face, he was pressed up against Butters' back, chin nearly resting on his shoulder. "Look." Craig barked, Butters turned his head toward the target. "Steady..." He let go of Butters, "Shoot." The bullet hit the target in the crotch again, Craig sighed dejectedly.

"I can't help it! That always happens!" Butters cried out, Craig laughed. "I just can't be trusted with a gun, I always shoot people in the dick!" Craig took the gun from Butters' hands carefully and shot a few times at the target, nailing it in the head each time. "Wow!" Butters clapped his hands at Craig's display. "You should be a police officer!"

Craig frowned, "I can't, I break the law too much." Butters giggled at Craig's remark.

"That's ok; you're really good at the tattoo shop too!" Butters smiled… Craig smiled back.

They ended up back in Craig's car, he'd purposefully parked in a secluded place in the parking lot. "Get in the back?" Craig asked this time, looking directly at Butters.

Butters smiled and nodded before climbing over the seat, giving Craig a fantastic view of his ass; a sight Craig had missed before. Craig soon joined the blonde in the back and much more gently he pulled Butters closer to himself. He gave Butters a long languid kiss with a vast amount of tongue, it was a little sloppy and wet but neither of them _really _had much practice before. Butters was practically glowing from the contact when they pulled away.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Craig asked, looking cautiously at Butters. The blonde blushed at the implication, too embarrassed to even think.

"W-whatever you want to, I don't really care."

Craig growled at the response and re-phrased his question. "What would you like _me_ to do to _you_?"

"Well… anything really? I've thought about you and I doing just about _everything_ before," The image of Butters' depraved magazine popped into Craig's head, _everything? _"God! that makes me sound like such a pervert." Butters blushed.

Craig pushed Butters down onto his back and began to bite gently at the other boy's neck. He pressed himself flush against Butters' body to push their groins together. Craig had never touched another guy's dick before, he hadn't touched Butters the last time which he knew was a mistake. He reached between the two of them and opened both of their jeans. He pulled Butters out of his pants and gave him a few quick jerks before pressing their bodies back together, and taking both of them in one hand. He guided Butter's fingers to join his and they both fondled each other to Craig's rhythm. It was slightly chaste and less aggressive than the last time they'd been in this situation but it was more exciting to be on the same level with someone. Craig allowed himself to look into the other's eyes this time, Butters looked _really good_ aroused, he'd have to look at that face more often.

* * *

**A/N: *If you do not know what 'Domo' is copy this into your browser and click 'images': /search?q=domo **


	8. The End

**Chapter 8: The end**

**A/N: I think it's time to end this one, thank you for reading, I hope it was fun to an extent. I have other more popular stories to attend to as much as I love writing this one. **

**Rated M: For language and adult situations between consenting adults.**

* * *

Butters was getting scarier and scarier every day, he had more tattoos and piercings than Craig had, he had a motorcycle that he rode without a helmet, he had embraced smoking and was now a chain two-pack-a-day smoker, and Craig _loved_ him this way. It had been months since Craig and Butters had begun their new found friendship, and that's all it was, a friendship. As much as Craig had wanted to possess the other boy Butters was hard to possess and had become rather promiscuous spending most of his time outside of town.

It had been Butters who had made sure Craig knew what they had was a physical relationship and butters would never _fall in love _with him, he'd said he wanted to have a lot of fun while he was still young. The truth was that Butters was still the _only_ person Craig had ever slept with and he didn't plan on changing that anytime soon.

They were lying on top of Craig's car, staring into the night sky. Tendrils of smoke rose from their lips and they were pressed together snuggly. It started raining lightly, not enough to budge the two boys.

"Wanna fuck?" Butters asked, breaking the silence. It had been over a month since Butters had propositioned him.

"pfff." Craig rolled his eyes, he _did_ want to fuck Butters but he didn't want Butters to _know_ he wanted to.

"I've always wanted to do it in the rain." Butters closed his eyes and inhaled his smoke.

"Sounds messy." He wiped some raindrops from his face. "…too cold. We can do it in the car."

"We'll warm each other up." Butters grinned, the evil grin he was sure he'd unintentionally taught Butters at some point, like a sick twisted guru. Butters swung his leg over Craig to straddle him, the metal hood of the car whining in protest.

"What if someone sees?" Craig glanced around.

"I thought you didn't care about what other people thought?" The blonde was leaning in close; his breath and body were the only thing keeping Craig from shivering.

"I don't." He growled.

Butters sat up and reached in his pocket, his tongue poking out his mouth in concentration, Craig wanted to eat it. Butters finally located what he was digging for and pressed the little pill up against Craig's lips. "Open up." He hummed.

Craig pried his mouth open, letting the other boy press the disgusting little pill up against his tongue. Butters was the corrupter, the devil. The ecstasy tasted like inky metal and Craig didn't have a drink to swallow it with, he felt like he was swallowing a whole orange, an orange that 'tasted like robots' as Butters always said. Butters also stuck a pill on his own tongue, or maybe two it was hard to tell and he craned his neck towards the falling rain catching some raindrops to swallow the object.

Butters was kissing Craig, hard and uncaring to pass the time. The sickening taste of the drug lingered in both of their mouths. There was an unmistakable rush in Craig's chest; he could _feel_ the drug taking effect and all of his concerns melted away with it. He had the object of his insane desire hovering over him, pressing into him, they were becoming one.

Butters lifted his head and laughed maniacally into the rainfall and Craig couldn't help but run his hands up Butters' sides under his thin shirt, feeling the soft skin littered with goose bumps. The worst part of rolling with Butters was the crazy urge to confess his deepest thoughts to his companion, to tell him he loved everything about him and wanted them to be exclusive because it made him jealous and he _loved_ him so much it hurt. Butters would walk away any time Craig tried to have a talk about _feelings_ because Butters never felt the same way, Butters didn't care… and could be thinking of another man right now.

"Craig." Butters moaned softly when Craig fondled him through the wet fabric of his jeans. He supposed Butters _wasn't _thinking of anyone else but he was certainly sleeping with other men, he made a point to tell Craig about his conquests on a regular basis.

Butters knee surely bent the hood of his car and the noise of wet skin echoed through the woods loud enough to make them both stop if they weren't under the influence. The words slipped from Craig's mouth in a moment of drug induced stupidity, "God, Butters, I love you…" just before his orgasm.

Butters didn't reply, he pulled his clothes on and started walking away from the car swiftly, his home was several miles away.

"Butters!" Craig pulled on his own pants fast and cased after the boy.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Butters grumbled moodily when Craig finally caught up, panting.

"I didn't mean it, I was just dizzy and confused." Craig frowned.

"People always tell the truth on E. I _don't_ love you Craig, I_ never _will. You're an asshole."

"What _happened_ to you?" Craig whined.

Butters stopped and turned towards him sharply, "Nothing _happened, _I grew up! Get over it."

* * *

Craig watched Butters retreat quickly. Butters had wanted it to be over for a long time, Craig couldn't take a hint… he was too attached.

Butters had a good life, once he moved away from South Park and found himself a really good boyfriend, a real badass who put him on a pedestal like a princess.

Craig was sad to see Butters move away, he was the only person Craig had ever loved, the only person Craig _would_ ever love…

* * *

**END – Craig is alone forever as he thought he would be… I don't like **_**predictable**_** endings.**


End file.
